


Ship in a Bottle

by shewh0was



Series: DSMP Shorts [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Gen, No respawns, SHIPPERS GO AWAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewh0was/pseuds/shewh0was
Summary: Phil had tried so hard yet he still failed.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: DSMP Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020628
Kudos: 50





	Ship in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this was written for an English vignette final assignment :)
> 
> ps, I'm fucked up after Monday

Phil had put his trust in Wilbur; had trusted him to care for Tommy; keep his youngest son (adopted as he was) as safe as possible in the unknown lands they were travelling to. Yet here he stood in the mouth of a room Wilbur had carved into a hillside, the anthem of the country he had built scratched into the walls roughly, staring at him. Wilbur was leaning against the smooth stone walls, his forehead pressed to the cool stone, his shoulders barely shaking as Phil tried so desperately to talk him down.

Phil had tried so hard to get Wilbur to turn around; to look at him; to see his son’s face. He tried so hard to get his son to change his mind but he still pushed the button, and the city outside the room was a crater within seconds. Wilbur had turned to Phil, afterwards, begging for his own father to kill him as tears streamed down his face, handing his sword to Phil, letting his arms fall limp against his torso.

Phil had held his son- _one of his boys_ – close after using Wilbur’s own sword against him. He held his beloved son as the light left his eyes, whispering words of quiet comfort as he willingly let his son die.

Oh, how Phil had come to regret letting his boys leave home.

_Phil, there was a saying, by a traitor, once part of L'manburg, don't know if you've heard of Eret. He had a saying, Phil, it was never meant to be._

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: hello? Where tf are all of you people coming from HSKDKDKSJ


End file.
